


caught in the act

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami catches Kuroko masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt notalrightkid sent me on tumblr.

Where was it?Kagami thought to himself as he rummaged through drawers in his room, throwing clothes everywhere, landing on the floor and behind him. 

He was looking for his lucky t-shirt. It was lame that he had one at all, but he did and he couldn’t find it at all. He was already late to the basketball tryouts for the uni team. 

“Damnit.” Kagami said, gritting his teeth together as he closed his drawers, haphazardly shoving some clothes in them as he did so. 

He decided to see if Kuroko knew where it was–standing up and heading out of his room. 

Kuroko’s room was right across from his, down the hall of their shared apartment. It was closed, Kagami turned the door handle and it opened. 

“Hey, have you seen the…?  _Oh_.” 

Kuroko was on his bed, legs spread wide as he fucked himself with what appeared to be a dildo or vibrator? Kagami wasn’t sure. He just couldn’t believe his roommate was doing this. And with the door unlocked of all things.

The next thing he heard besides the sounds of labored breathing were loud moans and Kagami coughed in his hand and said, “Kuroko!” 

Kuroko stopped, freezing in his spot as he stared at Kagami with horror. 

“Kagami-kun?” 


End file.
